


hey baby! (i think i wanna marry you)

by orphan_account



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Established Sahyo, F/F, Suicidal Thoughts, sahyo, tw homophobia, twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For every little thing Jihyo does, Sana wants to marry her.- for Cely, happy (very late) birthday love!
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Kudos: 37





	hey baby! (i think i wanna marry you)

Summer nights used to be Sana's least favorite thing.

Contrary to popular belief, summer in general summed up a lot of Sana's least favorite things. Why? Well, for starters, summer kind of ruined her life. It was during summer when she-who-shall-not-be-named dumped her, followed by her parents cutting her off because they found out she was gay and then right after she debated on ending it all yet was too much of a chicken to do it. Fuck, summers ruined her life.

Despite it all though, at the moment she didn't hate summers. Actually, she loved them now. Because after her failed attempt to "make things easier" for herself, she met Jihyo. Jihyo who became her family, Jihyo who she loved uncontrollably and knew it was reciprocated, Jihyo who made her summer days sunny.

Jihyo who became her sun.

It wasn't easy for Sana to get over everything stated before, but it was easy to rely on Jihyo. It was easy to trust Jihyo, it was easy to _love_ Jihyo.

Their relationship had started when after all of the previous events, Jihyo found Sana crying on a bus stop. She couldn't find it in herself to just ignore the crying girl who looked around her age and continue with her night like nothing had happened. She didn't ask for details, just offered her a place to stay for the night and that's just how it kicked off. With Jihyo giving Sana a slice of pizza while she tried to calm her sobs on the shorter girl's seemingly old sofa.

"Shitty day, huh?" Sana let out an ironic chuckle. "You can't even imagine."

Chatting over night made the girls realize that they had way more in common than a crossed path while sitting on a bus stop. They both came from awfully conservative families, the only difference being that Jihyo left them; she didn't give them the benefit of kicking her out. From big to small things like loving peanut butter on oreos or preferring dogs over cats and their favorite TV series being "That '70s Show", the girls shared a lot of interests.

It didn't take long for Sana to develop a crush on Jihyo. But honestly, how could you blame her? Even though words big enough didn't exist to describe how amazing Park Jihyo was, the most fitting one was "angel". Many people called her God, but that was more to praise her for her looks and her seniority than anything, and although Sana _adored_ these traits, she found more realistic to call her an angel. Because an angel is someone who raises your spirits, someone you feel like you've known forever despite recently meeting, the kind of person you're always happy to bump to. An angel is not someone who you get attracted to because of their looks or their seniority, no. A true angel's art is their heart. And there was no heart as kind as Jihyo's.

It took Sana many tries to get Jihyo on a date. Jihyo kept telling her that she felt that way because she'd helped Sana, yet the older insisted. And insisted. And insisted. Until Jihyo said yes. I guess that was it, then. Their dates became more frequent, they made it official and though Sana had told Jihyo that she loved her a countless amount of times, it was on their third month anniversary when Sana realized that she was _in love_ , thing that somehow struck her like lightning. Jihyo had completely taken her over heart, and right then and there, after said girl had scolded Sana because of her throwing the whole bucket of popcorn when a jump scare came up on the screen that Sana just stood quietly and almost as quiet as a whisper let out "I love you."

The scolding could wait. And so could the movie.

Now, 7 years later with Sana working on one of the top fashion companies in Korea and Jihyo mastering in vet, they live a happy life.

Their friends are all still there, Jeongyeon and Mina got married (finally) while after many failed relationships and broken hearts, Momo realized that the person she was meant to be with had been in front of her the whole time, waiting for her to realize. Sana had never seen Nayeon -or Momo- be this happy before. When it came to Dahyun, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu... They were in their own thing, the 3 of them completed each other in a way that was too complex to explain. But they were happy. They all were.

Lately though, there was a situation.

Jeongyeon and Mina had been pushing Jihyo to propose. Of course they'd talked about marriage before. And although Sana wasn't a huge fan of the idea at first, seeing how Jihyo's eyes lit up at the mere mention of weddings made her heart explode.

So, Sana bought a ring. It took her months, but she finally found one worthy of Jihyo.

That day, she got home and to her surprise Jihyo had already made dinner. A delicious bulgogi accompanied with kimchi and bibimbap. Jihyo was an amazing cook, not that Sana was biased or anything.

"Babe, can I talk to you about something?" Jihyo looked up and that was when Sana realized that she hadn't touched her food. "What is it, Hyo?" They hadn't had any big fights, ever. Communication was their thing. They didn't keep or lie about important stuff to each other, so what could possibly be wrong? 3... 2... 1... Don't overreact, Sana.

"It's about marriage." Sana released her breath. "I know you're probably not into it and I want to let you know that if it's not something you're ecstatic about then we don't need to do it, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or anything and just-" she was blabbering. And nervous. She stood up and started walking around, it made Sana laugh. Stubborn. Jihyo was stubborn. When she faced the window while walking in circles again, Sana took her chance. Those many years of dancing had taught her to move quickly, so with a movement she was already on one knee.

When Jihyo turned back around, her eyes widened like never before.

"Park Jihyo." Sana began. "You are the reason for quite literally all of my smiles. No, scratch that - you _are_ my happiness. It's pretty crazy, isn't it? Who would've thought that a girl I met on a bus stop the worst day of my life would suddenly make it the best? Yeah, I said the best. Because meeting you, having you here with me is the best thing that has happened to me. You are my sun, Park Jihyo. Life is pretty great. And sometimes I stop and think, where should we go from here? Or perhaps, what happens next? And the only thing I know for sure is that I want to be by your side. Today, tomorrow, every day of my mere life. You are the greatest person I know, angel. And whatever crazy adventure our journey takes us on tomorrow I just know that I want us to live it together. So, Jihyo, Jihyo whom I love so much, who became my family, kept me sane, has seen me at my highest and lowest, crazy, stubborn, beautiful Jihyo. There's nothing that would make me happier than spending the rest of my life with you, hell, I wasn't even planning on doing this today but with you I don't need a written speech because words would simply never be enough and - okay I'm going a little off topic. Point is, please, be my wife."

Jihyo didn't have to think about it. The word "yes" came out of her mouth almost automatically.

They got married on a summer night. All 9 girls and some other close friends like Jo Haseul, Son Seungwan, Park Chaeyoung and even Jung Hoseok were invited. Mina and Jeongyeon brought little Hana over. It was perfect.

The ceremony didn't last long, but the night sure did. Both girls wore beautiful dresses designed by no other than one of Sana's friends from work, Hansol Vernon. It was filled with tears and laughters full of joy. Their honeymoon was even better, without going into much detail, they toured the Caribbean Islands.

And now, 3 years later, they're at their home. Sana owner of her own fashion brand, Jihyo opened a vet center and in between them, the only being they could ever love as much as each other. A 2-year-old Japanese girl who came by to make their days even happier.

They named her Summer.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> love you, corazón! sorry again this is super late :(


End file.
